Kehidupan Keluarga Rokudou
by Nur-Chan The Fujoshi
Summary: [Sequel of KJBC] Ichiro dan Ren adalah anak yatim piatu yang kabur dari panti asuhan dan Mukuro serta Hibari adalah sepasang kekasih baru menikah. Bagaimana jika keempat orang itu bertemu? Warning inside! Bukan selera, jangan dibaca!
1. Prolog

Warning: Shounen-ai, 6918, OOC, OC, typo, AU, de el el  
Disclaimer: KHR! ©Amano Akira (Seberapa banyakpun ngarep, gak bakal punya -v-), tapi cerita dan OC disini punyanya Nur

~.0o0.~  
Kehidupan Keluarga Rokudou  
PROLOG  
~.0o0.~

_"__Ren, lewat sini," seorang anak lelaki bermata merah darah menuntun adiknya yang dipanggil Ren itu. Diketahui namanya adalah Ichiro. Mereka terus berlari menembus gelapnya malam. Jauh dibelakang mereka ada seorang wanita tua yang berteriak. _

_"__KEMBALI KAU ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!" _

_Tetapi Ichiro tetap terus berlari tanpa mendengarkan wanita tua itu. Ia tak akan menengok ke belakang lagi… selamanya. _

_Bisa kabur dari tempat yang tidak kau inginkan itu memanglah menyenangkan, dan itulah yang kini dirasakan kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Tetapi masih ada banyak jalan yang harus dilalui mereka. Oleh karena itu mereka takkan pernah saling melepaskan tangan mereka… _

_"__Hahh… hahh… Nii-chan…" _

_"__Tolong sabar sebentar, Ren. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai. Sedikit lagi kita akan menemukan kebebasan kita. Aku yakin itu." _

_'__Semuanya… terimakasih karena sudah memberikan kami kesempatan untuk lari dari neraka dunia itu. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana. Aku harapkan keselamatan kalian… Heh. Berterimakasihlah karena sudah kuanggap kalian sebagai teman. Sekarang…' _

Ichiro membuka matanya. '_Mimpi itu lagi…_'

Kemudian anak bermata merah darah itu menoleh ke arah sampingnya. _Segumpal rambut ungu…_

Ichiro menghela nafas sebentar, lalu tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengelus pelan rambut ungu dengan ujung yang kebiruan itu. _Hanya dia… hanya adiknya saja yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti sekarang…_

"Ngg… Nii-chan…?"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. "Ada apa, Ren?"

Anak perempuan bernama Ren disebelahnya bertanya, "Apa… kita sudah mendapat kebebasan…?"

Senyum kecil… _lagi_. "Ya. Sudah, Ren." Kemudian Ichiro memeluk adik satu-satunya itu.

_Tak ada yang bisa merusak ikatan itu… Takdir sekalipun tak bisa… _

-.0o0.-

"_Herbivore_, bangun." Hibari menggoyang-goyangkan badan seorang berfigur lebih tinggi darinya yang menggumpal di kasur. Tetapi…

"Nnnn~…" … bukannya bangun, lelaki berpucuk nanas yang asik tidur itu malah menggeliat kemudian tidur lagi.

_Hibari tension meter: 30%_

"_Herbivore_." Sekarang Hibari yang kepalanya dihiasi satu perempatan pertanda kesal mengguncang-guncang badan didepannya. Pemuda tidur yang diketahui bernama Rokudo Mukuro itu hanya bergumam sesuatu sambil menggeliat menjauh dari ujung kasur.

_Hibari tension meter: 60%_

"_HERBIVORE._" Hibari mengguncang keras tubuh Mukuro. Kepalanya kini dihiasi dua perempatan. Tapi yang diguncang masih tidak kunjung bergeming.

_Hibari tension meter: 100% _

"_HERBIVORE _NANAS!"

Dengan itu melodi dari teriakan-teriakan kesakitan pun terdengar dengan merdunya di kediaman Rokudou itu.

-TBC (Tuberkolosis—Maksudnya To Be Continued)-

A/N lagi: Wahai~ Nur-chan kembali lagi membawa sekuel Karnivora Juga Bisa Cemburu yang menceritakan kehidupan keluarga Muku en Hiba setelah menikah~ Jadi… Bagaimana, bagaimana? Kelihatannya cocok dilanjutkan gak? Kalo gak ya kayaknya Nur hapus aja…

Maaf pendek, namanya juga Prolog. Apa mungkin kependekan, yah?

Silahkan bagi saran, opini, pendapat **#Samaajawoi**, dan kritik anda sekalian di kotak review di bawah ini :3

Greets with love,  
Nur-chan


	2. Something Wrong About Them

Warning: Shounen-ai, 6918, OOC, OC, typo, de el el  
Disclaimer: KHR! ©Amano Akira (Seberapa banyakpun ngarep, gak bakal punya –v-), tapi cerita dan OC disini punyanya Nur

.0o0.  
Kehidupan Keluarga Rokudou  
.0o0.

"Ugh… Kyoya jahat~" Mukuro memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut karena dipukuli tonfa kekasihnya. Yah… sebenarnya sih…

"Itu salahmu karena gak bangun-bangun." _YOU TOLD HIM RIGHT, HIBARI. _

"Tapi yang tadi itu terlalu kejam, Kyoya~"

"Gak peduli."

_Cesss…_

Kemudian panah panas menancap tepat dijantung Mukuro. "Kyoya tidak berperikemanusiaan~"

"Maksudmu berperikenanasan."

_Cesss…_

Satu panah panas menancap kembali di punggung Mukuro. Gak ada gunanya debat mulut dengan _skylark_ Namimori. Kau tau itu 'kan, Mukuro?

"Hm…"

Kemudian Mukuro kembali dari dunia depresinya ke kenyataan. "Kenapa, Kyoya?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar… Bahan makanannya habis…"

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti." Mukuro mengecup dahi Hibari. Hibari hanya bisa diam dan mengucapkan "Aku pergi" kecil kepadanya.

Sudah sekitar enam bulan setelah pengakuan cinta sekaligus lamaran Mukuro di hari bersalju itu dan mereka kini sudah menikah karena Hibari menyadari ia ternyata juga mencintai orang itu… sekaligus membenci orang itu. Tapi ada satu masalah diantara mereka.

Hibari masih tetap bersikeras untuk tetap menggunakan nama "Hibari Kyoya", bukan "Rokudou Kyoya". Tetapi Mukuro tetap ngotot meminta Hibari mengganti namanya menjadi "Rokudou Kyoya". Yah, pada akhirnya Mukuro harus mengalah deh. Tapi sebagai syarat, disetiap dokumen atau surat penting apapun, Hibari harus tetap menggunakan marga "Rokudou". Sebagai gantinya, ia akan tetap dikenal dan dipanggil dengan nama "Hibari Kyoya". Yah… setidaknya itu memecahkan masalahnya, sih…

Dan disinilah Hibari sekarang. Di depan pintu supermarket. SEBAGAI IBU RUMAH TANG— Maksudnya BAPAK RUMAH TANGGA, eh, lebih cocok IBU RUMAH TANGGA, deng. Au ah, terang #Plak

Oke, ralat

Dan disinilah Hibari sekarang, di depan pintu supermarket, berdiri dengan gagahnya layaknya prajurit yang akan berper—

Oke, ralat lagi

Dan disinilah Hibari sekarang, di depan pintu supermarket, berdiri tegak dan menatap tajam ke arah orang disekitarnya –apalagi orang yang menggosip seperti "Lihat! Itu Hibari Kyoya!" "Kenapa dia ada disini?!" "Hibari Kyoya, DI SUPERMARKET?!" "Aku dengar Hibari Kyoya menikah dengan Rokudo Mukuro, rivalnya, loh!" "Wiuhh, masa'?!" dan lain sebagainya. Kemudian Hibari memasuki supermarket itu, kemudian membeli semua bahan yang diperlukannya –tak lupa burger kesayangannya- dan membayarnya di kasir (Dan penjaga kasir serta seluruh karyawannya gemetaran hebat melihat Hibari Kyoya dengan tatapan mautnya) lalu segera pergi. Hibari memilih jalan yang sepi untuk pulang daripada jalan lain yang sangat ramai (Kau tahu Hibari Kyoya, 'kan? Baguslah. Pasti kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud).

… Dan sepertinya melewati jalur lain itu ide yang cukup buruk… Atau tidak?

"Hehee, sedang apa disini sendirian, gadis manis~?

"L-Lepaskan!" Seorang gadis berambut ungu meronta-ronta kesakitan. Tangannya dipegang dengan kasar oleh seseorang berkulit hitam kelam.

"Tak usah takut~ Om-om disini takkan menyakitimu kok~"

"Tapi agar kau bisa lewat, bagaimana kalau kau berikan seluruh uangmu dahulu~?"

"S-Sudah kubilang aku tak punya uang sepeserpun!"

Hibari hanya bisa menatap tajam seluruh orang didepannya (Yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran si karnivora Namimori). Kemudian salah satu diantara mereka berkata, "Nee, bos, bagaimana kalau kita bawa saja gadis kecil manis ini sebagai gantinya~?"

Salah seorang yang paling besar dan kekar –yang kelihatannya bos mereka itu- menyeringai licik. "Boleh juga. Lagipula dia cukup manis."

"Yosh semuanya! Kita bawa dia!"

"Ngh! Lepaskan!" Gadis berambut ungu tadi mencoba menendang seluruh pemuda dihadapannya dengan acak. Tetapi mereka bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya. "_Nii-chan… tolong aku…_" Katanya pelan sambil terisak.

"Hahaha! Tak mungkin aku akan melepaskanm—"

"_Herbivore_." Hibari yang sedari tadi melihat seluruh kejadian itu terganggu karena adegan-adegan dramatis di film-film _mainstream_ yang biasanya berakhir dengan orang yang dicintai tokoh wanita tersebut datang dan menyelamatkannya dari bahay— Oke, _back to the story_.

Seketika semua orang yang ada disana —kecuali Hibari— menoleh, ke arahnya. Pemuda-pemuda kekar itu seketika tersenyum lebar. "Oh? Beraninya dirimu. Memangnya kau siapa, haah?"

"Kalian _herbivore_ tak perlu tau namaku—" Hibari menaruh kantung belanjaannya disebelahnya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat mulai menyerang dengan tonfanya. "—karena aku akan menggigit kalian sampai mati disini karena telah mengganggu ketenangan Namimori!"

Lalu Hibari menyerang seluruh pemuda hitam disana. Orang-orang tadi berlari tunggang-langgang kemana-mana. "G-Gawat! Dia Hibari Kyoya!"

"Ayo kita lari, bos!"

Dengan itu mereka semua lari dengan pincang karena tulang kaki mereka sudah dipatahkan oleh— maksudnya karena tulang kaki mereka sudah digigit sampai patah oleh Hibari.

"A-Anoo…"

Hibari menoleh ke arah sumber suara. _Oh. Si _herbivore_ berambut ungu tadi. _

"T-Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi…" Kemudian gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya namun malah dihadiahi tatapan maut andalan Hibari. Seketika gadis itu gemetaran hebat dan kelihatan hampir menangis.

"… Ren?"

Hibari menatap sesosok anak laki-laki kisaran 11 tahun berdiri di belakang gadis kecil yang dipanggilnya Ren.

"N-Nii-chan?"

"Kau… apa yang kau perbuat pada adikku?" Tatapan tajam.

_Oh… _

Hibari menyeringai, kemudian kembali ke wajah normalnya kembali. "Tak ada."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Tak ada."

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam —persis dengan Hibari— itu menggeram kecil.

"N-Nii-chan! Orang ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya kok!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"I-Itu…" Gadis kecil tadi menunjuk mata tajam Hibari yang seakan-akan mengatakan "Pergi dari sini atau kugigit kau sampai mati".

"… Oh." Seringaian, kemudian kembali lagi seperti semula.

Gadis kecil itu lebih gemetaran lagi sekarang setelah mengetahui kakaknya dan penyelamatnya ternyata sama. Sama-sama menyeramkan…

"Jangan bergetar begitu. Ayo pergi."

Anak laki-laki itu baru saja akan menuntun adiknya pergi sebelum—

"—Hei. Kau, _herbivore_ berambut hitam."

Seketika kakak beradik itu menoleh ke belakang. Apalagi sang kakak.

"Kau menarik. Siapa namamu?"

"Heh. Kau tak perlu memujiku atau apalah. Aku Ichiro, dia Ren." Ichiro menunjuk gadis kecil disebelahnya.

"Kau tak punya rumah 'kan?—"

Mata sang kakak beradik melebar. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?... _

"—Bagaimana kalau tinggal bersamaku?"

-.0o0.-

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang kembali, Kyo—" Mata Mukuro membelalak melihat dua anak kecil dibelakang Hibari. "—ya…?"

Hibari hanya diam. Ia menuntun dua anak dibelakangnya —apalagi sang adik yang super pemalu itu.

"Kyoya? Sejak kapan kau punya hati?"

Hantaman tonfa tepat di muka.

"Diam saja."

"Ayah…?" Ren langsung bersembunyi dibelakang kakaknya, meminta perlindungan.

Mendengar kata "ayah", Mukuro langsung syok. "Kyoya… kau tak menculik mereka atau apapun, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak.—" Hibari menaruh belanjaannya di meja dapur. "—Mereka saja yang tak punya tempat tinggal."

**_TWITCH…_**

Ichiro menatap tajam sang karnivora Namimori. "Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu dua kali."

"Begitukah."

…

**ITU BAHKAN BUKAN PERTANYAAN. **

"Ayolah, kalian berdua…" Mukuro tertawa gugup.

"Nii-chan… Ayah…" Ren juga ikut-ikutan #Salahmbak

Ichiro mengalihkan pandangannya dari si _skylark_ ke Mukuro. "Diam kau, nanas."

Seketika Mukuro langsung patah hati #Plak

"10 menit lagi sebelum makan malam." Sahut Hibari dari dapur.

Mukuro yang tadi pundung segera menatap kedua anak kecil di ruangan itu. "Jadi, kalian dibawa Kyoya kesini?"

"Iya!"

"—Memangnya apa lagi? Kau buta ya?"

Sebuah panah menancap tepat di jantung Mukuro. "Ahaha… bukan, bukan. Nama kalian siapa?"

"Aku Ichiro. Ini adikku Ren."

"Salam kenal!"

Mukuro mengelus kepala Ren dengan lembut. Ren terlihat senang. Sedangkan Ichiro menatap tajam ke arah Mukuro.

"Bisakah kami memanggilmu papa?" Tanya Ren tiba-tiba.

Mukuro tersenyum kecil. "Tentu boleh."

"Tch. Aku tak sudi menyebut orang ini papa."

Sekarang pedang menancap di kepala Mukuro.

"Nii-chan!"

"Hmph."

Mukuro tertawa kecil. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut kedua anak didepannya. "Jadi, kalian punya orang tua atau saudara?"

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling menatap. Ren menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Mukuro yang merasa ia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ditanyakan, baru saja akan buka mulut sebelum Ichiro menginterupsi perkataannya. "Tidak. Ayah dan Ibu kami meninggal ketika berangkat ke luar negeri menggunakan pesawat saat berbisnis. Sedangkan kami adalah satu-satunya anak orang tua kami. Dan Ayah serta Ibu tak mempunyai saudara kandung. Nenek dan Kakek juga sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu…"

Mukuro menatap Ichiro kaget. _Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakannya dengan wajah datar seperti itu…?_

"Ah. Maaf, sepertinya aku menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak baik…"

"Tak apa. Aku tak peduli."

"_Herbivore_, makan malam." Teriak Hibari dari dalam dapur.

"Ya!"

Ichiro dan Ren melayang masuk ke dalam dapur duluan. Sedangkan Mukuro hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatap pintu masuk dapur.

**_Ada yang salah dengan dua anak itu… _**

-TBC-

A/N: Yah… ini dia chapter 1-nya =v= Seriusan, ini fanfic bersambung pertama yang Nur publish loh =v= Jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan apapun itu =v=

Juga, maaf pendek lagi =v= Serius deh, Nur gak bisa bikin fanfic yang setidaknya 2000 words

Silahkan kirim saran, kritik, maupun pendapat anda di kotak review dibawah uvu

Nur-chan


End file.
